


Handle You With Kid Gloves

by penny_riled



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff, Glove Kink, Gloves, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny_riled/pseuds/penny_riled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Sebastian, a cold night, and a pair of gloves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle You With Kid Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask; it seemed like a good idea at the time. I'm so, so sorry.
> 
> Follow me @[penny-riled](http://penny-riled.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

They turn a corner into an empty street. It's deserted, the few shops closed and shuttered, only a handful of cars parked along the curbs. It seems colder here, but that isn't the only reason Sebastian presses closer to Chris.

  
Chris glances over, but Sebastian is looking resolutely forward, while practically leaning on Chris's arm. Chris grins and seizes Sebastian's hand, pulling it into his coat pocket with his own. Sebastian still doesn't turn, but a tiny smile curls the corner of his mouth.

  
Neither speaks as they make their way down the street, strides matching, their gloved fingers catching slightly against each other. When Sebastian squeezes his hand, there inside Chris's pocket, the air feels instantly 20 degrees warmer. Chris has to stop right there, spin Seb around and take his face between leather-covered palms, pull him close and kiss him hard.

  
Sebastian's lips are cold, the inside of his mouth even hotter by contrast. It's sweet under the flavor of beer and whiskey. Kissing in the middle of the street brings its own illicit thrill, even though it's reasonably safe, no one else around for blocks. Just to be sure Chris hauls the pair of them into a deep doorway. He doesn't mean to shove Sebastian quite so hard against the wall, but Seb hardly notices. He twines his arms around Chris's neck, pulling him closer, never breaking the kiss.

  
Their embrace is padded by layers of sweaters and coats and bulky scarves. Impatiently Chris fumbles open their coats until he can press his body to Sebastian's. They're both hard already, and Chris is embarrassed to hear himself whimper when Sebastian pushes against him.

  
They kiss and grind, tongue and thrust, noisier and noisier all the time. Chris thinks he's never heard anything as hot as the sounds Seb is making. He decides he wants to hear more, much more. Gloved fingers clumsily unzip Sebastian's jeans and ease his cock from his underwear. Seb yelps into Chris's mouth at the sensation of leather on bare skin, or possibly from the cold, Chris isn't sure which.  
Chris crowds nearer to keep Sebastian warm. His glove drags a little over Sebastian's cock, but if the growling sounds are any indication, Seb doesn't mind much. He fucks into Chris's fist, the extra friction from the leather only adding to his pleasure. He throws his head back in delight, allowing Chris access to his throat. Chris nibbles along the edge of Sebastian's scarf, scrapes his teeth over his Adam's apple, nuzzles under his jaw, dips his tongue into the cleft in his chin. Sebastian writhes and hums and Chris pumps him harder, stroking and squeezing, enjoying the slide of his glove along Seb's shaft almost as much as Seb is.

  
Sebastian's nearly there now, just at the brink, but Chris slows down a little. He rubs his thumb over the head, pressing into the slit, teasing, drawing it out. Seb lunges at him in frustration, catches Chris's lip between his teeth and growls. Chris smiles as much as he can and squeezes tighter. Sebastian stiffens, then smothers a cry in Chris's shoulder as he comes into his fist.

  
Chris holds Sebastian through the last shudders of his orgasm, his cold nose buried in Seb's hair. At last Sebastian pulls away, gasping at the shock of freezing air on sensitive parts, and tucks himself back into his jeans with record speed. Chris looks down at his hand, a pool of white in the black leather of his palm. He licks it away, exaggerating his motions when he catches Seb's eye.

  
"Ass," Seb says, swatting Chris's arm affectionately and ducking in for a quick kiss. "You're gonna have to throw those gloves away."

  
"No way, man! Now they're just getting good." He links Sebastian's arm in his and steps back onto the sidewalk. "C'mon, let's get back to your place. I have some ideas."

  
Sebastian rolls his eyes. "You really are gonna have to throw those gloves away, aren't you?"

  
Chris only smirks.


End file.
